Hunterstory Missions
HunterStory has 79 missions, the arenas in which you fight, train, and ultimately play the game. The goal of each mission is, generally, to eliminate 25 monsters. There are three types of missions. Normal missions, Rush missions, in which spawn rates are dramatically increased, and Boss missions, in which, in addition to the normal 25 monsters, a large and unique monster must also be slain. Here are the missions, in order of their appearance: Page 1: 1. Green Snails Only: Self explanatory. 2. Rainbow Snails: Green, Blue, and Red Snails. 3. Red Snerg Rush: All Red Snails. 4. Shroom and Friend: Orange Mushrooms and Pigs. 5. Shroom and Big Friend: Orange Mushrooms and Ribbon Pigs. Page 2: 6. Trouble Bubbling: Slimes and Bubblings. (Slimes are green, and Bubblings are blue. Bubblings are significantly tougher.) 7. Logger's Nightmare: Stumps and Axe Stumps. (Axe Stumps are significantly tougher.) 8. Double Bubble Trouble: All Bubblings. 9. Slithers and Spikes: Jr. Neckis (small snakes) and Horny Mushrooms. 10. Fungi Force: Orange, Horny, and Zombie Mushrooms. (Of the three, Zombie Mushrooms are the toughest.) Page 3: 11. March of Slime King: King Slime with Slimes and Bubblings. 12. Land of Wild Boar: All Wild Boars. 13. Land of Wild Boar II: Wild and Fire Boars. 14. Leporidae Marching Band: Drumming Bunnies and Fairies. 15. Land of Wild Boar III: All Fire Boars. Page 4: 16. Pixies & Faeries: Star Pixies and Fairies. 17. Lorang Lorang: All Lorangs. (Caution: Though not a rush level, the spawn rate may be slightly high.) 18. Trojan War: A giant Trojan Horse with regular Trojan Horses. 19. Chronos Platoon: Chronoi and Platoon Chronoi. (Platoon Chronoi have blue hats.) 20. Pixies Part II: Star and Lunar Pixies. Page 5: 21. Chronos Brigade: Chronoi, Platoon Chronoi and Master Chronoi. (Master Chronoi have purple hats.) 22. Welcome to Omega Sector: Zeta and Master Grays. (Zeta Grays hover.) 23. Cybernetic Defense Squad: Mateons and Maceteons. 24. Chief Gray: Chief Gray with his Omega Sector minions. 25. Defeat Monsters: MT-09 with his Cybernetic minions. Page 6: 26. Dangerous Valley: Drakes and Fire Drakes. 27. Watch out for Icy Path: Jr. Yetis. 28. Defeat Kittens: Jr. Lionels. 29. Cold Field: Jr. Yetis and Hectors. 30. Star, Sun & Moon: Star, Lunar, and Solar Pixies. Page 7: 31. Forest of Dead Trees: Coolie Zombies. 32. Forest of Dead You: More Coolie Zombies. 33. A Crack in the Wall: Alishar with the Chronoi. 34. Dangerous Valley II: All Fire Drakes. 35. Somebody Else's House: Mushmom with Iron Hogs and Fairies. Page 8: 36. Drake's Meal Table: Fire Drakes and Wild Kargoes. (Wild Kargoes are slightly tougher.) 37. The Crown Flyer: Pepes. (Caution: Pepes are very fast, making this mission especially difficult to S-rank.) 38. Yeti and Son: Yetis and Jr. Yetis. (Yetis are significantly tougher.) 39. Yeti and Dad: Sr. Yeti with his sons. 40. Fire and Ice: Fire Drakes and Ice Drakes. (Ice Drakes are slightly tougher.) Page 9: 41. Wild Kargo Area: All Wild Kargoes. 42. Grave of Mushmom: Zombie Mushmom with Zombie Mushrooms. 43. Excavation Site: Skeleton Warriors and Officers. (Warriors have skullcaps, and Officers have steel helmets.) 44. Room of Courage: Muscle Stones. 45. Wiseman's Fountain: Black and Myst Knights. (Caution: They are equal in strength, but are both very tough for this part of the directory, and have a high spawn rate.) Page 10: 46. Wolf Territory I: Werewolves. 47. Wolf Territory II: A large Lycanthrope with Werewolves. 48. Sanctuary Entrance I: All Tauromaci. 49. Sanctuary Entrance II: Tauromaci and Taurospears. 50. Cave of Trial I: All Cerebi. Page 11: 51. Cursed Sanctuary: Jr. Balrog with Tauromaci and Taurospears. 52. Garden of Darkness: Lucidas. 53. Running with the Devil: A giant Lucida with regular Lucidas. 54. R.C.M.P.: Yeti and Pepe's. (Caution: Yeti and Pepe's are quite fast, and may be tough depending on your level.) 55. Warped Path of Time: All Ghost Pirates. Page 12: 56. Warped Path of Time II: Ghost and Dual Ghost Pirates. 57. Unbalanced Time: All Dual Ghost Pirates. 58. Forgotten Path of Time: All Death Teddies. 59. Forgotten Path of Time II: Death and Master Death Teddies. 60. Lost Time: All Master Death Teddies. Page 13: 61. Cave of Trial II: Cerebi and Bains. (Cerebi are grayer, and Bains are redder.) 62. Cave of Trial III: All Bains. 63. Leafre Stampede: Blue Kentari. 64. Terrapin Trouble: Blue Dragon Turtles. 65. Terrapin Trouble II: Blue and Red Dragon Turtles. Page 14: 66. The Terrapin Titan: A giant Dragon Turtle with Red Dragon Turtles. 67. Dangerous Sea Gorge: Risell Squids. 68. Leafre Safari: All Green Cornians. 69. Forbidden Time: Phantom Watches. 70. Jaws: Cold Sharks. Page 15. 71. Flight of the Bumblerog: Crimson Balrog with Bains. 72. Cornian Battle Squad: Green and Dark Cornians. 73. Cornian Elite Squad: All Dark Cornians. 74. Ergoth's Throne: Ergoth with Black and Myst Knights. 75. Warped Passage: Gatekeepers. Page 16: 76. Balrog Family Reunion: Junior and Crimson Balrogs with reduced health. 77. (Placeholder for Future Mission): Seriously. There is nothing here. 78. HermitStory: All Dark Lords. 79. Athena Pierce: Athena Pierce with Dark Lords and Dances with Balrogs. 80. The Call of Zakum: Zakum with his minions (in order of toughness): Puncos, Cuzcos, and Opachus. (This mission can be unlocked after reading the fortune cookie fortune "You are about to have a VERY bad day.") In addition to these, there are several "Secret Missions" which require a large amount of Grade Points to access. Click Here to go to the Secret Mission list.